Accidental Knocked Up Love
by sunrisebutterfly
Summary: When Aya brought her on-again, off-again boyfriend, Toshiba Matt to meet Kuki as they want to get to know each other as well. One night it happens, next early morning, Kuki got pregnant by her Aya's ex-boyfriend but, she broke up with him again. Who will be the father of Kuki's baby or will Wally or Matt will become the father of her baby? I am just thinking of an idea.
1. The Three Japanese & The Australian One

**Hello there...listen I am really really so sorry that I have to take some Wallabee Beatles and Sanban Kuki away from it but they're still my couples though but I do support them, but I have to put my Original Character and there it is right here my new OC Toshiba Matthew there, Hachiban Aya's ex-boyfriend but by the way let me start right here and right there from the start. My OC's going to be on there. Please be nice to my story, and if you don't, I'll block you of course. This is my fan story called "Accidental Knocked Up Love".  
><strong>

Chapter 1: The Three Japanese and the Australian one

One day at a restaurant Kuki and Wally gone out to eat and then suddenly they sat down at the double dining table while they are waiting for the food to be arrive and then he and she talking there while inside voice.

Kuki was still wearing her black long hair still pull back to her ears, with bangs on her eyebrows wearing a long sleeve green shirt, black jeans, green socks, and black and white converse. Wally has bowl blonde hair to his eyes, on attire, he was wearing a orange shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"This is what are we coming for get something to eat." Wally said

"Yeah but I am waiting for my friend Aya she says that she wants to come with us." Kuki said

"Hi, can I get you something to eat?" asked the guy "What'do ya want?"

"We would like to have some chicken wings, fries and bleu cheese. Please." Kuki said

"How about burgers and fries?" Wally just asked "It could delicious."

"Nah I don't think they're is, but how many people that who are you with?" The guy asked

"Like 4 of us, but my other friend is coming with her boyfriend." she said

"Okay then." The waiter guy asked "Anything to drink?"

"Lemonade." The waiter guy asked "Okay, so is this the 4 of you. Are you sure?"

"Of course we are, I am waiting for them to show up." she said she was pointing "Look here are they come now!" as she look out there and then they have enter the door.

"Hi, Kuki." Aya said

"Hi, what can I get for you today?" The guy asked

"I order it for them, so they won't be too late at this time." Kuki said

"Yeah, my friend said she just order them for us to come." Aya said

"Uh-uh okay then." the guy said as he dash quickly "I'll be right back with some food. Enjoy!" as he doing the food

"I'll be right back, Wally." Kuki said as she quick kiss him in the face while she stand there but the second time they say Aya and her boyfriend, Matt who came to lunch with and sit in front side table and then Kuki reach Aya and give her a hug and said.

Aya had orange long hair, she was wearing attire a yellow long sleeve tee, black jeans, black and white converse.

"Kuki!" Aya said happy in Japanese

"Aya!" Kuki said as she hug and kiss her happy in Japanese.

"How's it going there, hun?" Aya asked

"It's going great how about you?" Kuki said

"It's going great to you, baby and oh, and I really have someone that I like for you to meet right here is..." Aya said

"Konnichiwa." Japanese guy said

"Konnichiwa." Kuki said in Japanese "Dare ga kono otokoda?"

"Kuki, This is my boyfriend, Matt." said Aya "Matt, Kuki."

"I'm Toshia Matt, and my girlfriend and I want me to introduce you and suddenly what's your name?" Matt asked "We have been dating for the first time and have the second time like 6 months."

Matt had black hair to shoulders, he has Japanese eyes closed as he open them while he looks at her eyes naturally but she shake his hand and greet him. He has on dark gray tee shirt, black jeans, tattoo where it says "Aya" in the left upper arm,

"My name is Sanban Kuki." Kuki said in Japanese "Hajimemashite! Really? You dated Aya?"

"Hajimemashite." Matt said in Japanese accent "I wanted to come here to U.S.A. but it seems like you are beautiful and pretty. Yeah, she and I broke up for like 4 times but then when we work things out, we started getting back together for like 8 months. Isn't that right, baby?"

"Yes it is, baby." she said as she kissed him on the lips. "Yes, Kuki. Ever since when I first met him like we were like in Middle School, he just wanted to love me like more and more."

"She offers me as soon that she said that she wanted to get back together with me." Matt said "This is how we work things out."

"You got back with her? Okay then, but that's kinda awkward." Kuki said "You want to see me pretty in you? You look gorgeous too."

"Kuki, I'm waiting for you to come back at the table." Wally said

"Coming, Wally! We're gonna have lunch soon." she said "That's just my arrogant boyfriend, he does not want me to leave him."

"Like yeah. Really?" she had said in a Valley accent "I want to meet him at the table."

As Kuki, Aya and Matt are sitting where they are the table with Wally but Matt sit with his girlfriend, Aya and look he is like jealous while look into Kuki's eyes and smile.

"Kuki, who is this?" Wally asked

"This is Matt, Aya's boyfriend." Kuki said

"It's so nice to meet you sir anyway." Wally greeting him in Australian accent

"Hajimemashite." Matt said

The couple are waiting at the table waiting for their lunch to arrive but also they were gonna have some appetizers but anyway, they did. I thought they were having burgers and now, they are having baby chicken wings for it but it was a pretty good time.

"Baby chicken wings! Is that what you want, guys?" asked the guy

"Hai!" Kuki, Aya and Matt said in Japanese

"I'll take the lemonade." Wally said in Australian accent

"Okay here you go, four lemonades?" The wait guy asked. "Are you all together, just the four of you?"

"Yes we are together." she said "With double dates." she said in English

"Okay, well so. Here you go, kids." the Guy who was giving them 4 lemonades.

"Right, aren't we, Wally?" she asked

"Of course it is, Kooks." he said to her lovely "This is why that I want to be with you."

"Awwww, Wally." she said as he hug him.

"He's just so cute by usual." Aya said "But I bet he wanted to love more like I do."

"Aw, C'mon!" Kuki said "We all got to say that we are liking cute boys just because they're cute!"

"Yes it is, now...let's eat." Matt said "I love wings because it taste like chicken! Cheers, lemonade."

"I know, Toshia. Chicken wings are just tasteful." Aya said "Lemonade cheers."

"I know, hon. When I tasted them they are just looking like Japanese wings." Matt said

"Yeah this is really delicious." she said and ask him "How about you, hon? Did you try one?"

"Yeah it is good but then, even though my burger is so tasty." Wally said

"You did order a burger and fries." Kuki said "You say, want a wing?"

"Yeah I did, I hope it'll be tasty for sure." he said "These burgers are just tasty for sure. I sure want to try one."

Matt just stare at Kuki while she's eating and Kuki was like smiling and her face as a Japanese blush to him and thinking.

"You okay dear?" Matt ask if she is okay

"Yes I am, Matt and you?" Kuki said

"Enjoying my chicken wing, Kuki." he said "Chickens are just baby wings."

"Yeah it is." Aya said "Now we're gonna be having a great time dating around here after lunch." All though it say is that having great in lunch at restaurant, we all got to say."

"Lunch is really really fun for it, we always want to get out to eat sometimes, not all the time." Kuki said "At the cafeteria lunch time."

"Lunch time in the school, like be fun." Aya said "Either ways that me and Matt want to date me and he wish he could marry me."

"Yeah that's what I told her that I wanted her to marry me." Matt said "Marriage is like..."

"I want me and Wally together but he wanted me to marry him but if he proposes me." Kuki said

"I wanted her to marry her as my beautiful wife." Wally said

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww. That's so sweet of you, Wally." Kuki said in sweet words "That's why I love you so much!"

"Okay, let's continue eating." Aya said "We really got to go after we are full."

After the three Japanese people and one Australian guy but after they went out of there Wally and Kuki went out to look at the car. While Mitsuru was looking at his car while Aya is standing there talking to her.

"Sanban Kuki." she said gratefully "Thank you so much for inviting me over to lunch today I really appreciated!"

"You're welcome, Hachiban Aya. You're like my best friend for like everything but even though since that you are not a Lesbian anymore and now you dated Matt!"

"Nope. I am not a Lesbian anymore." she say to her "I just got him back...again."

"Of course you do hon, you want to have fun like it's going to be." Kuki said "I wanted to invite you to lunch so we can eat together."

"Okay then." Aya said "Hug before I go?" as she was about to say yes

"Yes, Aya. Come here." Kuki said as she reach Aya for a hug and smiles.

"Come on Hachiban, let's get going." Matt said

"Be right there, Matt." Aya said "I gotta go Kuki, see ya later." as she jumps in the car so does her and and stop and said "I'm not gonna say goodbye to you, I just want to say see you later." As she wave at her and smiles and Mitsuru says.

"Bye, Kuki." Matt said "See you soon!"

"Bye bye, Matt!" Kuki said "See you soon!" as she wave at him soft smile and ride home.

"Yeah, let's just go for it." Wally said as he drove and then left while Aya and Matt talk about their school topics.

"So...Matt. I had had a really great time at lunch at a restaurant today." Aya said "It is so fun."

"I know babe, so want to hitch the movies with me?" asked Matt

"Yeah sure but maybe if I can just make up or make out." Aya said

"Well I guess it was my spirit but if I can say you want to um hang over my house." Matt said

"Matt, I think it's a good idea for me to come over to your house but not like that." Aya said

"No, I cannot do that, not like that." Mitsuru said

"Maybe it was just often for a curious ways." Aya said

"Listen, Aya." Matt said "There's something that I want to tell you."

"What now hon?" asked Aya in happy sweet voice "Is there something you want to tell me? She elbows him softly and laughs. "Go ahead!"

"I wanted you to marry me and then once in someday we might can have kids on our own." he said that he wants children

"You want me to have kids with you?" Aya asked "Is that for sure?"

"Yes, this is why I want you to have kids with me." Mitsuru said

"Of course I do want to have kids with you, Matt!" she said in happy "I always wanted them, but we have to get married first after we finish high school or college."

"But yes there is." Matt said "Love is love is like romantic ways in our dreams."

"You want to be romantic ways with me and my dreams too?" asked Aya "Awwwwwww, that's so lovely for you."

"Yeah, let's just drive home after we kissed." Matt said "Let us just go and have some fun!"

"Okay." Aya said "I...I... just wanted to feel more love to you, honey. Our dreams will come true and together we will have some fun."

"I love you." said Matt

"I love you too." said Aya

Aya look upon deeply into Matt's eyes but she grab his shoulders, he look at her lips tasty, they grab each other's face and then they gave each other a kiss to lips while passionately in 10 seconds and stop and continue tongue kissing lips. While driving Kuki home he thank her to take her out to lunch it was a nice way.

"Wally, I had so much great time around here and this means, I wanted a us to be together." Kuki said "Like I said I just wanted to you to propose me as a fiancee."

"If I have a ring with it, I'll be able to open it for you." Wally said

"Yes but you can give me the ring if you want but I just wanted to you be with me, like forever" Kuki said

"Yes, forever love." Wally said "I know hon, I've always wanted to be with you, like can I come in?"

"No, maybe later okay." Kuki said as she close the door while Wally grabs it and then she groans. "Not like that."

"Okay, can I have a kiss then?" asked Wally "For awhile."

"O-k, I love that!" she cheer and said

Kuki grab his shoulders, she look at his lips and kiss him passionately and then she make out with him as she step out the door, still making out and then once she's done with tongue kissing, she went back inside and lips are unlocked.

"Well..." he was about to say

"Well, I guess it's time to say goodnight, Walls." Kuki said as she said in happy "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow." Wally said

As Kuki shut the door gently then and smile, she just went up the stairs and then suddenly she was happy and then, Mushi started saying.

"Are you alright, dear sister Kuki?" asked Mushi

"It's fine, Mushi." Kuki said "Everything will be okay."

"Tell me about everything what you and Wally said." Mushi said

"Mushi, Wally and I just had a great talk, okay." Kuki said nicely

"Okay, I wish I had a boyfriend." she said she would.

"Well go ahead and find yourself a boyfriend like King Sandy huh?" Kuki asked

"I will start dating Sandy while I am older." Mushi said "Kuki, but still, I wanted to protect you."

"Really, Kuki?" asked Kuki as Mushi wants to protect her. "Why would want to protect me?"

"Because, I'm your sister and I'm suppose to protect you." she said "Just like you want to protect me, right?"

"Yes." Kuki said "I will protect you just like you protect me as a little sister."

"That's what sisters do always do." she said "Yes, I will always do for it."

"That's my sis." she said as she hugs her in her arms gently while it's time for it.

Mushi and Kuki have hug each other smiling but they look like they are best friends. But they will be protecting and looking out for each other as well so nothing cannot come between in the name of heavens and God's protection.

"I love you Mushi."

"I love you too, Kuki."

"It's fun time isn't it?" Mushi asked

"Yes it is fun for more than I think." Kuki said

"Together you and I are looking out for each other." Mushi said

"Yeah me too. We will always do that." Kuki said "To look after its own."

Chapter 1 finished

**Anyway this is would be my first Kuki pregnancy story this one but I haven't been able to it before but now it's mine. This is my first thing that the Japanese of three are went out while the one Australian went out to lunch during school time. What will happen if Kuki cheated on dates with Wally, while Aya cheated on dates with Matt if they are mistaking sleeping together. Find out in chapter 2.**


	2. The Cheating and the Switching Up Love

**Hello there again...I am here for my second chapter but I was too busy to do that but if I had time for it, when actually when Aya follows Kuki and Wally to school they catch up, Matt stares at Kuki and then she tried to smile at him. ****What will happen if Kuki cheated on dates with Wally, while Aya cheated on dates with Matt if they are mistaking sleeping together. **

Chapter 2: The Switch Date Ideas and Pretend

The next morning Aya wakes up early in the morning, she got out of bed and look out the window, it looks like it's almost time for school eventually but she taking her shower, brushing her hair and then she puts on her clothes like yellow ruffle shirt, dark blue jeans and yellow shoes with it but, her hair is still long but she wants it short but she wanted to stay long for awhile before she cut it.

At McClintock High School, she had walk into Kuki's boyfriend, Wally and said nicely.

"Hey Wally. Right? What's up?" Aya says hello to him and he tell her.

"Nothing, how about you?" Wally ask her in a Australian accent. "Yes I am Wally and short for Wallabee Beatles."

"Yeah my name is Aya, short for Ayani." Aya said. "Ayani Hachiban."

"Your parents name you Ayani?" Wally asked "Yeah they sure did."

"Yeah nothing, so I am just wondering that you are...are...very cute." Aya said to him about cute.

"Thanks...it's so beautiful for me to come here and stuff." Wally said in Australian accent

"Like, so um you are the Kids Next Door like it used to, right?" Aya asked

"We were Kids Next Door a long time ago." Wally said "Before we became teenagers."

"Oh so that's what are you saying?' she asked "Are you kidding me, I wish I could join the kids next door."

"The Kids Next Door?" he asked.

"Yes I would join in it." she said as she wants to join it. "But I want to be your friend by the way."

"Do you want to be my friend, Aya?" Wally asked "Really?"

"Of course I will remember, I'm your friend of Kuki's." Aya replied that she known Kuki from next door. "I've known Kuki for a long time when I was little."

Wally and Aya started walking in the halls and talked.

"You know Kuki?" he asked "How long you been knowing her?"

"We move next door together, you know we like to hang out and like to play but we used play at the park while I was young, but you don't know what you're going to hear?"

Wally gets irritated by Rainbow Monkey and said.

"Yeah I used to say "Stupid Rainbow Monkeys!" Wally said as Aya's eyes popped out what she tell him.

"Wait a minute, wait just a minute, you used to say that Rainbow Monkeys are really stupid?!" Aya protested "Why did you say that?!"

"I don't like Rainbow Monkeys because they are so lame! It's all because my friend Kuki loves them."

"Awwww God! Come on Wally, don't say that that's rude! I don't like that!" she said "But first...let me just say it to you right now, I'm not gonna hurt your feelings..."

"Okay then...I'll listen." Wally stand there while he listens while she grabs his collar and tell him and sighs.

"Listen to me...don't you never ever ever call Rainbow Monkeys stupid! Do you hear me?" she tells him angrily as she still grab his collar shirt and she says lightly. "Because they are fun, sharing and caring and stuff, give it up! Got it?"

"Yeah, I heard you." he said as she let go of his collar but she turn away as Kuki arrived at school and said and gasp and happy.

"Oh there goes my longtime friend. I'll be right back." As she walks and then she walks into Kuki and reach over a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Hey honey." Aya said.

"Hey girlfriend." Kuki said.

"How you doing?" she asked.

"Good and you?" she said as she kiss her again.

"Yeah I have a good time like yesterday with my boyfriend Matt." she said "Did you have fun with your Wally?"

"Yes I did have fun with Wally, it was fun." she said to her.

"Yeah I know but I am so glad that I wanna move here right next to you again." she glad that she move to her again.

"Awwwww thank you, baby!" she said that she wants to move next to her so she can come over here anytime. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Awwww, he's 19 years old but I wish he could come here right now but he was in 12th grade when before I went to school with him." Aya said.

"Yeah where is he now?" Kuki asked.

"Oh he's at College now getting his education there, I hope he will be fine, he's getting there." Aya said.

"Yeah he is but he is so cute." Kuki said

"I know but let's both just get to class, we'll talk about this later on." Aya said

In their homeroom class the students were sitting there quietly or some of them are talking but not a lot of them each and some place so, the students go to their next class, and after 1st period is over, they head on to advisory, after advisory they started 2nd period with biology, but while at then after biology, they went on to lunch at 11:00 but after lunch they sit down in the cafeteria but and then Wally grab his lunch and sit next to Aya and Kuki and then they talk and talk as well, he has no where to sit but these two girls over there.

"Wally over here with us!" Kuki said as she calls him to the table.

"Hey haven't you thought that you can meet us at the table?" Aya asked

"Yeah I probably could say that I love to join you girls." Wally said "You're so awesome!"

"Thanks!" Aya and Kuki both say it "I love to let you join with us!"

"Yes I also too because you are the best."

"Thanks, Wally!" Kuki and Aya smile exclaimed. "I am so glad you can sit with us."

"Wanna girls hang out after school?" Wally asked "Because I know you're gonna say yes."

"Sure we will, and I'll probably gonna tell Matt that I'm meeting you up, like after school. He's in college. I'll call him when I'm ready."

After lunch time is over, all the grade class went to 3rd period for math and then after math, they went for swimming for 4th period. After the bell rings it's time for them to go home. Aya was running into her Japanese boyfriend Matt and said.

"Hey babe!" Aya said as she kissed her boyfriend in the lips."

"Hey chick." Matt said as he kiss her in the face. "How you been doing?"

"I've been doing great hon, how's college?" she asked

"It's going great hon, I've been wanting to do a job there and then you know I'm a Freshman here at Gallahager University."

"Well let me say that I wish I can visit you at College but someday I might pay for college even sooner-or-later." Aya said

"I know that we want to do things together like we always do, you know hang out and still dating." Matt said

Wally walks with Kuki and stands and wait for Aya while she is talking to him.

"Oh for sure but I have something that I want to show you." Aya said as she went to get Kuki.

"Wait up!" Matt shouted as he catches up with her.

"Alright alright!" Aya laughed "Kuki, you remember Matt from yesterday?"

"Yes I sure do remember Matt from yesterday." Kuki said "Where's he?"

"Hey Kuki." Matt said

"Hey Matt." Kuki said

"How's it going?" he asked

"It's going great." she said

"Mind if I can get to know you or something?" he asked

"Of course I do want to get to know you." she said

* * *

><p><strong>At Matt's house while in the bed with Aya.<strong>

"Even ways that you want to get married to me but since you had a baby by me."

"Oh yeah I sure did by the way." Aya said as she remembers that she was pregnant.

"When you were 14?" Matt asked

"Yes I was 14 then suddenly you knocked me up." Aya said

"Yeah we sure did by one-night stand." Matt said

"Yeah her adoptive parents are bringing her home to my original family but my parents said that they can't trust me with Paul."

"Your parents?" Matt asked as she backed away.

"Yes my parents, Matt but when they tell me that they are still sad with me but if I want to still live with them and then even my sister Maya, my young one." Aya said "But you know I'll bet if my parents trust me with you then it'll be different."

"Yeah I'll probably if they trust me for sure then it won't be a problem." Matt said "Maya? I remember her that she is sad that you had your baby, what was her name?"

"Thanks Matt. Yes and her name was Mai." Aya said "The one you named her is Mai."

"Yeah I like Mai and she is beautiful one."

"Matt, since this way happen, maybe you are not such a bad guy after all." Aya said

"I know it is, Aya but no matter what your parents say maybe even though that you are trying to be a good mother, if you could figure it out."

"It is too Matthew and you are the father anyway but even though Paul is not the father." she said "You are."

"Yes I know it is too, honey." he said "Who is the father of the baby?"

"You are, not him." Aya said "Paul was trying to hurt me and tries to rape me and stuff."

"Yeah and that's why I rescue you from him and you know what I will always love you and no matter what."

"Awwww Matthew that was so thoughtful and guess what I can say but...will you be honest with me and I'll let you start dating my friend Kuki sometimes but not all the time... remember it's going to be pretend okay."

"Alright, but I will always love you dear and I always wanted to get married to you." Matt said "What if I pretend to date Kuki?"

"Okay then but if you date Kuki but can you be honest with it but promise to keep a secret for me." Aya said as she kissed him on the lips. "Okay."

"I will do that sweetie but you and me, we'll meet up tomorrow and I'll drop you off." Matt said

"I'll see you tomorrow." Aya said

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>At Kuki's house <strong>

Aya knock on the door but then suddenly Genki answers it but she said it is 8:00 in the morning or is she upstairs in her room getting ready.

"Hello hi Mrs. Sanban is Kuki alright?" Aya asked to see if she's up there. "Can I see her?"

"Of course you can see her she's right up there but her sis Mushi is getting up but you can see her for awhile."

"Konichiwa Aya." Kani said "Oh it is good to see you hon."

"It's so good to see you too Mr. Sanban." Aya said "But..."

"You can start saying by calling me Kani you here to see my daughter Kuki?"

"Yes I just want to see her because she's my friend, gotta run." Aya said as she runs upstairs and then she knock on Kuki's door then she came in here quietly. "Kuki."

"Aya hi." Kuki said as she asked "What do you doing here?"

"Hey girl um listen babe I got something to tell you it is very important."

"What is it? Was it something about Wally?" Kuki said in a Japanese accent.

"No Kuki, it's not about Wally, it is about Matt he wants me to be honest with him so I might as well say something." Aya said

"What you gotta tell oh...it is about him right?"

"Yeah Matt." Aya said as she clear her throat and said. "I think that it would be a great idea for me that if I let Matt is going out with you as a date but while I go out with Wally as a date too but just like I said as you know. We've been dated for like..."

"Aya you can't do this Wally will betray me and I can't betray hi-"

"No one's gonna betray you for this I promise Matt that it is going to be pretend and you are going to pretend while we switch our boyfriends in pretend dates...okay."

"But I will be betrayed by Wally and he'll break up with m-"

"Kuki stop it, we are going to pretend for least like while..." Aya said in a Japanese accent "I will tell you this from right now...so listen to me and keep calm."

"Okay I'm listening girl." Kuki calm and take a deep breath and said

"Okay while you are pretending to date Matt while I am pretending to date Wally while I'm wanted to switch dates for the day."

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen if Kuki go out with Aya's boyfriend Matt while Wally go out with Aya for a change? Find out in chapter 3.<strong>


End file.
